


Небольшой риск ради большого дела

by Mashrumova, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M, Pre-Canon, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: «Что же мы делаем, Геллерт?» — «Мы делаем это ради нее».
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429





	Небольшой риск ради большого дела

На небе ни облачка, солнце припекает, и Ариана, устроившаяся на пригорке поодаль от брата и его друга, щурится. На ней удобные туфли, а вот платье слегка колется. Она проводит ладонью по ткани — шершаво.

Альбус спорит о чем-то с Геллертом, то и дело указывая на нее рукой, Геллерт слушает, засунув руки в карманы жилета, и никакие доводы его, кажется, не трогают. 

— Мы как никогда близко, без тебя я не справлюсь, — говорит Геллерт, подходит ближе, берет лицо Альбуса в ладони, смотрит в глаза так пристально и так многообещающе, что Ариане отчего-то становится стыдно.

Она отводит взгляд и срывает сухую былинку. Колко. 

За их спинами дом, точнее — его развалины. Крыша провалилась, стены местами разрушены почти до основания, и о его прошлой форме и размере можно теперь лишь догадываться. Там, где когда-то был сад, запустение. Ариана старается не смотреть в ту сторону. Это место ей не по душе.

Они перенеслись сюда с помощью магии, и это Ариане тоже не понравилось. Ее затошнило, разболелась голова, перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги. Она чуть не упала, но Альбус поймал ее, усадил на землю, дал воды и тут же с озабоченным выражением отошел к Геллерту. Ариане нравилось смотреть на них — вдвоем они были куда красивее, чем поодиночке, даже когда спорили.

Геллерт фыркает.

— Небольшой риск ради большого дела!

— Не думаю, что это — хорошая идея, — упирается Альбус. — Да она и не захочет.

— А если я ее уговорю? — Геллерт улыбается так уверенно, так пламенно, что губы Альбуса тоже растягиваются в улыбке. И Ариана бы улыбнулась, только платье неприятно колется. 

Геллерт идет к ней пружинящим шагом, в его золотистых кудрях играет свет, чем ближе он подходит, тем взволнованнее становится Альбус. Геллерт садится рядом, Ариана хочет отодвинуться — Геллерт ее пугает, но он мягко удерживает ее за руку, протягивает лютик. 

— Прекрасный цветок для прекрасной леди, — говорит он, и Ариана берет тонкий стебелек с желтым соцветием. И чего она испугалась Геллерта? Он, кажется, славный. — Ты любишь приключения, Ариана? 

Она смотрит задумчиво. Ей нравится ловить в подол яблоки, которые таскает из соседнего сада Аберфорт, но когда приходит пора убегать, ей становится страшно.

— У нас за спинами — развалины старого замка. Там спрятан клад, а мы с твоим братом очень хотим достать его. Для нас это важно, понимаешь? — Он берет ее за подбородок, смотрит в глаза, и Ариана медленно кивает. — Давай поиграем в охотников за сокровищем? А если испугаешься, мы тебя защитим, ладно?

Он ухмыляется, это делает его самого похожим на лютик, и Ариана улыбается в ответ. Он целует ей руку — мокро, щекотно — и, вскакивая на ноги, подзывает Альбуса. Они смотрят друг на друга молча, словно общаются без помощи слов, потом крепко обнимаются. Альбус кладет голову ему на плечо и говорит:

— Возможно, сегодня это случится.

— Я уверен в этом, — отвечает Геллерт, гладя его по спине.

Они достают палочки, и Ариана напрягается. 

— Не бойся, милая леди, — шепчет вкрадчиво Геллерт. — Это всего лишь факелы. Разве можно искать клад в потемках?

Он зажигает на кончике палочки огонек, и Ариана чуть успокаивается, хотя внутри начинает ворочаться что-то неприятное, чужое. Они идут к развалинам — Геллерт впереди, Альбус следом, Ариана за ними. Тут, кажется, был пожар — она чувствует запах гари, и земля под ногами черная, как сажа.

— Сюда, — кричит вдруг Альбус. 

Он стоит у входа в подвал, рядом валяется трухлявая дверь. 

— Тут были скрывающие чары. Не бог весть что, но и не школьная программа, — объясняет Альбус, и Ариана слышит в его голосе жажду одобрения. Так иногда говорила мама, так раньше часто говорил Аберфорт, до того, как стал таким букой. 

Геллерт светит вниз, одобрительно сжимает руку Альбуса.

— Вперед! — говорит он и спускается по ступенькам.

Альбус смотрит на Ариану с надеждой.

— Ты готова?

Ей не хочется идти под землю, оттуда пахнет сыростью и червями, как из могилы, это ее пугает, но в глазах брата плещется нетерпение, просьба — почти мольба. Альбус хороший, хоть и редко с ней играет, ей хочется его порадовать. Она делает шаг вперед.

— Вот и умница! Скорей, за сокровищем!

Внутри темно и сыро, на каменном полу натекли лужи — ее туфли быстро намокают. Становится холодно. Альбус и Геллерт светят палочками, но этого мало, в углах и по стенам мечутся тени. Ариане страшно, но брат то и дело оглядывается на нее, улыбается ободряюще, и она находит силы идти дальше. Ей кажется, что прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле — не больше пяти минут. Чужое внутри нее растет, потягивается, учуяв затхлость подвала, обещающую поживу. Ариана обхватывает себя за плечи, начинает раскачиваться и напевать. Альбус останавливается подле нее, протягивает руку, но тут его окликает Геллерт.

— Посмотри сюда!

Альбус колеблется секунду, растерянно улыбается ей и уходит, оставляя Ариану наедине с существом внутри. Свет его палочки вырывает из тьмы еще одну дверь. Геллерт что-то шепчет, размахивает руками, раздается скрип — дверь открывается.

— Ты чувствуешь это, Альбус?

— Мерлин великий, сколько тут магии! — В его голосе предвкушение.

Они заходят внутрь, даже не оглядываясь, словно Арианы и вовсе не было в подвале. Тьма сгущается вокруг нее. Она всхлипывает, вытягивает руки, наощупь доходит до двери — там, за проемом, мечутся огоньки, там, должно быть, безопасно, там Альбус. Она заходит внутрь и тут же падает на колени — чужое бьет ее когтистыми лапами изнутри, вышибая дух.

Пол кишит червями и личинками — толстые белые твари, все в перетяжках, повсюду. Ариана пытается стряхнуть их со своего подола, но они цепляются крохотными лапками, прокусывают ткань, добираются до тела и вгрызаются в кожу. Она падает, дрыгает ногами, чтобы сбросить их, но они уже внутри — на ее бедрах потеки слизи и россыпь круглых ран, кожа бугрится — черви ползут дальше, под кожей живота, рук. Ариане больно, по ее венам словно течет расплавленный метал, она царапает себя ногтями, пытается вытащить паразитов. Кровь тонкими струйками течет по ее ногам, под ногтями красно, как будто она помогала Аберфорту вытаскивать косточки из вишен. Ариана визжит, но давится криком — черви падают из ее рта на грудь и снова вгрызаются в кожу, они ползут по ее щекам, чтобы добраться до глаз.

К ней подбегает Альбус.

— Я же говорил, это плохая затея! — кричит он и прижимает Ариану к себе. — Успокойся, ну же, я рядом.

Она отбивается, пытается лягнуть брата — он не пускает, и она кусает его повыше колена — куда дотягивается, но поздно. Черви уже успели переползти на него. Альбус открывает рот — внутри копошится целый клубок белых тварей. Они прогрызли его язык, и он исторгает из себя кровавую кашу, словно только что перемолотый фарш. 

— Попей, Ариана, слышишь? — Геллерт наклоняет к ней фляжку, из горлышка не льется вода, зато сыплются с сухим перестуком коконы и мелкие косточки. 

Ариана уже не визжит — только булькает. Геллерт размахивает над ней палочкой — из уголка его глаза выползает и катится по щеке, подобно омерзительной слезе, червь.

— Нужно уходить. — Ариана слышит голос Альбуса, но как он может говорить — не понимает: он не только лишился языка, но и его горло прогрызено насквозь: через дыры в плоти видны натянутые сухожилия, белый, как сахарная головка, лишенный кожи кадык. — Ты же видишь, у нее приступ!

Геллерт бросается в угол, что-то колдует, в помещении становится еще холоднее. Ариана чувствует гниль, сладковатый запах разложения, какой, бывало, долетал до нее в саду из-под куста, где на днях играла с мышкой кошка. Она пытается отползти, упираясь пятками в пол, но ее туфли скользят: черви лопаются с влажным чмокающим звуком, лодыжки забрызгивает мерзкая беловато-розовая каша. Геллерт возвращается, сжимая в руке что-то злое, отвратительное, угрожающее. Кожа на его лице обожжена и свисает ошметками, в груди зияет кровавая рана: с осколков ребер капает кровь, хребет скрипит при каждом движении, совсем как ее качели после дождя. Ариана может видеть сердце Геллерта — его оплетают змеи, красно-черные, тонкие, они щекочут друг друга языками и вонзают в трепещущую мышцу зубы. 

— Аппарируем, — командует Геллерт и тянет к ней руку. Его пальцы вспыхивают, огонь прокатывается по запястью, кожа обугливается, ногти сереют и сшелушиваются, как старая краска с деревянной стены. 

Ариану выворачивает — на пол падают личинки, кровавые сгустки, слизь, — и она теряет сознание.

Альбус берет ее на руки, быстро выносит на воздух. На улице все так же ясно и тепло. Ветер пригибает к земле лютики, бледное лицо Арианы на их золотисто-желтом фоне кажется мертвым. Он качает головой.

— Все нормально, кроме сильного нервного потрясения. Она потеряла сознание от страха. Что же мы делаем, Геллерт?

Геллерт подходит сзади, обнимает его, целует в шею. 

— Мы делаем это ради нее. Еще немного, и Ариана обретет покой в мире, где ее магию не нужно будет скрывать. И никто больше не пострадает так, как она.

Он отстраняется, и Альбус зябко поводит плечами. 

— Смотри, — Геллерт протягивает ему ветхий с виду свиток пергамента. — Возможно, здесь мы найдем подсказки.

Альбус проводит пальцами по пергаменту, потом — по кисти Геллерта. Тот улыбается хищно, притягивает его к себе и целует, прикусывая губу. Альбус мычит, потом расслабляется и отвечает на поцелуй. 

Арина тихо стонет. 


End file.
